


Is this a Dream or my Reality?

by VenusNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow burn Shallura?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusNights/pseuds/VenusNights
Summary: Takes place during S1. Allura is told by Coran to rest after saving the Balmera. Though, when she wakes up from her rest, she doesn't wake up alone. She wakes up to Shiro in her bed and she has a baby? A story where Allura wakes up to what she thinks is in a dream or maybe in her future?





	1. Where the Quiznak am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Just to point out, I don't know if this plot was used in an early Shallura fanfic or I got the idea from an old bleach fanfic, either way if you guys know, tell me and I'll credit them. ANYWAYS! I hope you guys enjoy and please give me feedback on how I did. I really need it. 
> 
> S/N: If you haven't watched all the seasons, there are spoilers, though honestly fuck every season after s2 lol. And if you haven't watched s8, don't bother lol. Fuck canon. Anyways enjoy and thanks for reading!

“Princess, you should get some rest,” said Coran as he tucked Allura back into bed. “You cannot continue to fight if you do not have enough energy, so please, Allura, rest.”

“I know, I know,” Allura groaned. She hated being in bed, especially since she believed she was not helping the others by resting even though she knew she needed to after the Balmera. 

“The quicker you rest, the faster you get to be with the others,” Coran says as he pats her head and smiles at her. “I’ll now leave you to it.” Coran fixes her blanket one last time and heads towards her door. “Rest well, princess,” he says as he shuts off her room light and exits her room. 

Allura groaned again. She wanted to be with the others and hated that she needed to rest but Coran was right, she wasn’t capable to be of help in her condition. “Alright, Allura, like Coran said, the faster we rest, the faster I can help out the others,” she says to herself as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in to relax herself since she was too tense, though she fell to sleep shortly after. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura opened her eyes and groaned. It was a lot brighter in her room then she had remembered before she went to sleep. On second thought, the wall was different, and so was the furniture on the side of the room she was facing. What was going on?

“Oh, you’re awake my love,” said a voice behind her. 

‘My love?’ thought Allura, ‘Who is saying that? And why does that voice sound familiar?’ She turned over to the side of where the voice came from to face a familiar face. It was Shiro. A Shiro who had his bare chest exposed and nothing but a blanket covering his lower half of his body.

“You oversleep,” he says, “You must have been very tired.” 

“S-Shiro? What are you doing in my bed?! If this is my bed. AND W-WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?” she said looking at him up and down.

“Ha, ha. Very funny Allura,” he laughed as he began to lean forward towards her.

Allura panicked as she realized he was getting too close to her. ‘What is going on here!? Why is Shiro in my bed!? HE IS GETTING TOO CLOSE! IS-IS HE GOING TO KISS ME!? THIS ISN’T RIGHT! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!’ 

“Shiro, no!” she says to him as she pushes him away from her. She quickly backed away from him after, though forgetting she was on a bed, she fell off. Her body hits the floor and she drags along the blanket. “Ow, quiznak!” she says as she rubs her arm that hit the floor.

“ALLURA! Are you okay!?” Shiro shouts. He quickly rushes to her side of the bed. 

‘He’s coming!’ she says to herself. She closed her eyes immediately, since she did not know if he was actually naked or not, but she wasn’t going to take the chance to see if he was. It would have been inappropriate for that she is a princess and he was her paladin. 

“Stay away, Shiro!” she says as she sits up quickly and placed her hands in front of her, still with her eyes closed, “Don’t come any closer.”

“Allura, the jokes over,” she hears him say, “are you okay?” She felt him grab her shoulder, in which she pushed him again.

“Shiro, I said no!”

“Allura, what is going on with you? Are you okay? Open your eyes please.” He begs her.

She began to open her eyes slowly. When her vision became clear, she saw that he wasn’t actually naked. He wore sweats, though he was still bare chested. ‘Oh, thank the stars he isn’t completely naked’ she thought. She stared at him for a few seconds, ‘wait he looks like Shiro, and responded to Shiro but, but his hair is completely white. And his prosthetic wasn’t the same one she remembered him with. This one was similar, but white and blue, a lot like Altean designs. What is going on!?’

“Shiro,” she begins, “Why were you in my bed? What is going on here?”

He looked confused, but also very worried. “Allura what do you mean? I’m your husband, of course we share a bed.”

“H-HUSBAND!?” she shouted, “SINCE WHEN?”

“Allura, we been married for three years almost.”

“Thr-three years?” At this point she did not know what was going on. Is this a prank? Or a dream? She was confused. Very, very confused. Just then, she heard a cry. ‘Why does that sound like a baby?’ she thought. She turned to face where the noise came from. There was a crib at the end of the bed, which she did not notice before. ‘Please don’t tell me’ she thought.

Shiro quickly got up and headed towards the crib at the end of her bed, or rather their bed. She watched as he reached into it and pulled out a small figure. “Shh. It’s okay, Alfor. Daddy’s here,” he says as he rocked the baby that was in his arms back and forth. 

“Mommy woke you up didn’t she? She is very sorry for that. She knows you like your rest.”

‘Daddy? Mommy? Am I mommy?! Okay seriously, what the quiznak is going on here!?’ She got up slowly and began to walk towards Shiro and her ‘baby’ slowly. 

“Alfor? Like my father?” 

“Yes,” he says. “You named him of course. Allura, my love, are you really okay? Did you have some sort of bad dream?”

She didn’t respond. She walked closer to Shiro to get a closer look at her so-called son. When she reached them, she noticed the baby had Altean marks that were light purple in color. His hair was white, and his skin was slightly lighter than her own. She couldn’t believe it. Was this really her child? Her child with Shiro? Of all people? She couldn’t take it. She began to feel lightheaded. She placed her hand on her head and tried to keep her balance since she began to feel dizzy too.

“Allura? Allura!” she heard the voice fade as she began to see black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She opened her eyes once again. “Ugh,” she groaned as she placed her hand on her forehead.

“Princess, are you okay?” said a familiar voice. This time that voice wasn’t Shiro’s voice, it sounded like Coran. She faced where the voice came from and spotted who she knew it was. 

“Coran. Thank the stars it’s you,” she said in relief, “I had this very weird dream with Shiro, and a baby that he said was mine.” She laughed, “you won’t believe how weird it was.”

“Princess, what are you talking about a weird dream?” he says concerned, “are you really okay? Shiro is very worried about you. He says you don’t remember him being your husband, and you don’t remember your own child.”

“Huh?” she says, “Coran, I get you like to play jokes, but you don’t have to joke about my dream.”

He placed his hand on her forehead, “Princess, I am not joking around. Shiro is very concerned about you,” he says with a serious look on his face. “You’re also burning up. Maybe you are getting sick and hallucinating.”

“Hallucinating? Coran I am not hallucinating.” Allura began to look around the room and saw the same furniture she did when she woke up and the crib, Alfor’s crib. 

“Princess, I don’t think you’re okay. I think we have to run some tests to see how sick you may be.”

She pushed his hand off her forehead. “Coran listen to me! I am not hallucinating. Before I went to bed because I used all my power on the Balmera after the Galra attacked and when I woke up, I woke up to Shiro, who apparently is my husband and I have a child! A child named after my very own father! Coran, I don’t know what’s going on, but I am not hallucinating! You have to believe me!” She begs.

“But Allura, you helped the Balmera years ago, and the war is over, it’s impossible that you believe you just woke up from after that happened.” He was confused. Was she really hallucinating or telling the truth? “Something isn’t right. We have to get you checked princess, I believed you have lost your memories.”

“I did not lose my memories Coran. Please, believe me. I want to know what is going on too, but I know I did not lose my memories!” 

‘I am not going crazy,’ she thought, ‘I know very well I did not lose my memories. I know when I went to sleep, I was not married to Shiro or had a child. We were at wore and I helped the Balmera.’

A knock came from the door before it opened. Both Coran and Allura faced the door to spot a blonde-haired woman. Allura noticed she had Altean markings as well. Who was she?

“Oh good, the princess is awake, thank the stars,” said the woman.

“Another Altean,” Allura whispers. ‘Who is she? Why is there another Altean? That’s impossible. Coran and I are the last two Alteans to exist!’ 

“Who are you?” she asks, “Coran, why is there another Altean besides us?”

“Huh?” said the blonde, “Allura, it’s me, Romelle. We are friends.”

Allura began to feel light-headed again. Coran placed his arms to hold her up. “Princess, please stay with me,” Coran says, “You are taking too much new information at a time and you could probably faint again.”

“Coran, what do you mean new information. Our friendship isn’t new information,” says Romelle as she walked closer to Coran and Allura. 

“Romelle, I believe Princess Allura lost her memory.”

“I did not lose my memory!” Allura cuts him off, “this is all a dream, I know it. I am going to go back to sleep and wake up back in my actual room, alone.” She looked at him with a serious face to show she was not messing around anymore. 

“Sorry princess,” he says, “look, we are going to get you checked out. I’ll leave Romelle here with you while you change into something that isn’t your sleepwear.” He sat up from the bed and faced Romelle, “Romelle, please find her something to wear and bring her to the lab. We have to run some tests on her.”

Romelle nodded, “Yes. Of course.”

Coran headed out the room. Allura watched until he closed the door as he exited then faced Romelle. “Are you actually Altean?”

“Of course, I am. From what Coran said, you might have lost your memory even though you don’t think you did, though I guess I could catch you up on some things,” Romelle said as she began to look through the closet for Allura’s clothes.

“All the information I have been getting caused me to faint once and almost a second time, I don’t think I should be-,” Allura says before she is cut off by Romelle.

“Princess, trust me, I think you should know what’s going on. Maybe if you find out from me, your best friend, it would be a lot easier to take since I am pretty good at talking if I say so myself. I promise, I’ll make it short and sweet like the earthlings say it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay so you’re telling me there was an Altean colony ran by a man named Lotor, who is Zarkon and Honerva’s son? Which he also killed Zarkon?” Allura says.

“Yup.”

“And that’s where you came from?”

“Yup.”

“And I fell for him before he betrayed me and our people?”

“Yup.”

“And we basically killed him?”

“Yup.”

“Also, I was the blue paladin for a while?”

“Yup.”

“Then we came to earth, the paladin’s home?”

“Yup.”

“And fought off the Galra who attacked it?”

“Yup.”

“Then we found out Hagar is Honerva? Like my father’s old friend Honerva?”

“Yup.”

“Who tried to attack us along with other Altean’s from the colony? With a new, Voltron like war machines?”

 

“Yup.”

“And then I ‘dated’ Lance? Of all people?”

“Yup.”

“Then we defeated Honerva?”

“Yup.”

“And Keith is actually half Galra, and they wanted him to be the new emperor, but he declined it?”

“Yup.”

“Then we settled on earth, and I ended things with Lance?”

“Well, it ended up being a mutual breakup if you look at it but, yup.”

“Then Keith and Lance got together?”

“Yup.”

“Then Shiro and I began to have feelings for each other while working close together after the end of the war?”

“Yup. It actually was very sweet how you two ended up together.”

“And we got married about three years ago?”

“Yup.”

“And I have a child that is seven months old, in Earth time, and I named him after my father?”

“Yup.”

“And now we’re here?”

“Yup.”

Allura couldn’t believe it all. Was this all true?

“Romelle.” She said in a serious tone, “WHAT THE QUIZNAK! HOW IS THIS ALL POSSIBLE!” Allura got up from the bed and paced back and forth. “I’ve been with basically two-fifths of the paladins, one of them being Lance, which is very weird to me, and Zarkon’s quiznaking son, of all quiznaking people. I’m not that type of girl Romelle, I am a princess for quiznaks sake!”

Romelle tilts her head as she looks at Allura, “So out of all the information I gave you, that’s what you are worried about?” 

“Romelle! Please! How is this possible. Please tell me this is all a joke! Or a dream! OR BOTH!”

“I wish I was, seeing how you are reacting,” Romelle says, “but I’m not. What I said can’t just be made up on the spot, Allura.”

“Oh, my stars, I’m losing my quiznaking mind.” Allura stopped pacing, “Maybe if I go back to sleep, I will wake up and be where I was before I went to sleep.” She sat on the bed and began to try to tuck herself in it before Romelle stopped her.

“Princess Allura, no! We are going to get you checked,” Romelle says as she pulls the blanket out of Allura’s hands, “Shiro is very worried about you and baby Alfor needs you, please princess!”

“Romelle I can’t! I cannot do this!”

“Okay, okay, princess look at me. Just please, let’s get you checked. We want to help you. We can probably help get your memory back.”

“For the last time, I did not lose my memory!”

“Okay, okay! You’re right! But still, princess, please do this for the sake of your child and husband, who is worried sick about  
you!” Romelle begged Allura as she placed both her hands on her shoulders, “I understand you are confused but we will get through this, okay?”

Allura took in a deep breath. She felt as if she had no choice at this point. “Fine, Romelle. Just please believe me when I say I did not lose my memory, please. You say you’re my best friend so please, as my best friend, believe me.”

“Yes, Princess,” said Romelle, “I believe you. Now please get dressed so we could do tests on you.”

“Okay.” Allura got up from the bed and began to strip down to put the dress laid out for her by Romelle. Now in her underwear, she noticed something different about her body. She quickly walked towards a mirror to get a look at herself. “Uh, Romelle.”

“Yes, Princess,” Romelle responded behind her.

“My body. This isn’t my body. My… my breast are a lot bigger than I remembered. I don’t remember having a chest like this!” she said as she grabbed her own breast. 

Romelle laughed, “that’s because you had a baby, silly!” Romelle walked up to Allura, “It’s natural. Don’t worry about it. It’s still your body, you just woke up to a, well, how should I put this?” Romelle placed her hand under her chin, “a more matured body?”

“I cannot believe this,” said Allura as she continued to look at her body. ‘Okay maybe there is some perks to this… dream was it? Or maybe even different reality. Either way, look at me!’ Allura thought. 

“Okay princess,” Romelle interrupted Allura’s thoughts, “now that you have seen your ‘new’ breast, please change quickly, we don’t want to waste time.”

“Right,” Allura said taking one last look in the mirror before heading back to where her clothes were placed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura walked into the room Romelle lead her to. A few feet away from her, she spotted Coran and another new figure. The figure turned to face Allura and Romelle as they heard both women enter. ‘That looks kind of like,’ Allura thought before she was interrupted.

“Oh, good Allura, you’re here,” they said as they walked towards the two women.

“Pidge? Is that you?” Allura asked. It looked like Pidge, just an older version. 

“Yes, it is! Coran told me what happened, so I came as quickly as possible! He said you lost your memory.”

“I did not lose my memory!” Allura shouted.

“Okay, calm down Allura,” Pidge said as they put their hands in front of themselves. “Look I’m here to help. I don’t want you to feel like we think you’re crazy or something.”

Allura took a deep breath and closed her eyes in annoyance, “just please do these quiznaking tests please.”

“Of course, Allura, I’m here to help,” Pidge said, “But before we begin, tell me what’s the last thing you remembered.”

“I was in my room back in the castle, which I noticed we are not in right now, and Coran was there. He told me to rest after I  
helped the Balmera with you and the other paladins. I fell to sleep and when I woke up, Shiro was next to me and there was a baby, who is apparently my baby with Shiro,” she explained. 

“I see,” Pidge says as they put their hand on their chin, “So you remember our early days as paladins but nothing from after the Balmera event till now.”

“Yes… I guess” Allura responded. 

“Okay, well we will take a look at your head and see if there are any changes in your brain. We will run several tests so please bear with us.”

“Okay,” she says. Allura looked around and noticed it was just Coran and Pidge. “By the way, where is Shiro?” she asked. She figured he would be there since they claimed Shiro was so worried about her.

“He went to feed baby Alfor. Also, he figured everything was such a big shock to you that he decided to keep his distance while we figure this out,” said Coran.

“I see,” Allura says. She began to feel bad. ‘In this dream or reality, Shiro may feel like he has lost his wife,’ Allura thought. ‘He probably is having a hard time coping with this as well. Especially with a child in between all this.’

“Don’t worry, Allura,” Romelle said as she placed on hand on her shoulder and smiled at Allura, “we will help you get through this, I promise.”

Allura smiled back, “thank you, Romelle. You have been very helpful.”

“That’s what friends are for! Okay now, let’s get started, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro held his sleepy child on his chest. He was very worried for his wife. It hurt him when she couldn’t remember that they were married and had a child. He brushed Alfor’s hair back as he rests quietly. “It’s okay, Alfor. Mommy would get better and then she will come back and give you a lot of kisses and hugs,” he whispers. “I know how much you love those from mommy.”

“Shiro? Are you okay?” said a voice. Shiro looked up and face a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a scar on his cheek, as well as two other men behind him.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Keith. I’m just very worried about Allura.” Shiro responds.

“Allura is strong, she will get better, I don’t think you should worry too much,” said the tall tan man with short brown hair. 

“I know, Lance,” Shiro said with a faint smile.

“I brought Allura her favorite cookies,” said the last man with shoulder length black hair and darker skin, “maybe if she has one of these, she will remember everything again and everything will be back to normal.”

“Thank you, Hunk. I know she will love them very much regardless.”

Hunk placed the wrapped cookies on the coffee table in front of Shiro. They all sit on the couch, Keith and Lance on both sides of Shiro and Alfor and Hunk on the opposite couch. 

Lance placed his hand on baby Alfor’s head, “poor little Alfie,” he says, “he doesn’t even know what’s happening.”

“Lance!” Keith whispered loudly, “now is not the best time to say that.”

“Right, sorry Alfie, and Shiro.”

“It’s okay Lance, you’re right. Alfor doesn’t know what’s happening and I don’t what to do when he wants Allura instead. He is a momma’s boy after all.”

“You will get through it, besides no one can’t deny how cute Alfor is,” said Hunk, “she may not remember him, but she will sure fall in love with him just by looking at him!” 

“She fainted when she saw him, and I told her he’s our baby,” said Shiro.

“It was just too much to handle,” said Keith, “maybe if she sees him again, she would react better.”

“I hope so,” Shiro says looking down at his son. “I hope she remembers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is weird,” said Pidge. “Her brain scan seems fine and all her results are good. I don’t understand.”

“I told you I am alright,” Allura said, “I don’t know what’s going on. Maybe I came to another reality or something. They do exist.”

“Yes princess, you are right about different realities, but it does not make sense. What you said you last remembered is what happened in this reality,” said Coran, “So I don’t think you are from a different reality.”

“This is all confusing,” Allura said. “I guess we can’t do anything about it. Maybe if I fall to sleep, I will be back to where I was.”

“But you fainted, Allura, and you were out for a bit, according to Coran. When you woke up, you were still in this time,” said Pidge, “I don’t think that will work.”

Allura groaned. Pidge was right, maybe it won’t work, and maybe she was stuck in this time. 

“We will figure this out, Coran and I,” says Pidge as she looks at Coran, “Coran, do you have any, I don’t know, old Altean information that may help us figure this out. Maybe something the long the lines of Altean health or even weird cases like this.”

“I’m not sure, I’ll begin the search,” he responded, “Princess, maybe you should go back to your room with Romelle and rest, you been through a lot so far. I’ll tell Shiro to keep a distance for a little longer.”

“No, it’s okay. Romelle caught me up on everything. I think I can somewhat deal with what happen now that I know. Besides I have I child, and I don’t think a child should be away from their mother for too long. I know its hurts not to see my own parents,” Allura said. “Don’t worry too much about me Coran. Just research more with Pidge and Romelle will help me out.”

Coran looked at Allura in concerned but knew he could not go against her wishes. “Well… alright Princess, just… just make sure you don’t push yourself.”

Allura gave Coran a faint smile, “I won’t Coran. I won’t faint this time too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura walked into the room where Shiro and baby Alfor was. She noticed there were three other people in the same room. 

“Hunk? Keith? Lance?” she said. All but Shiro turned to face her. It was them, just older, like Pidge had become.

Lance smiled and shot up from his seat, “Allura! Are you better? Are you okay?” he says as he walked towards Allura. “We heard what happened.”

Lance was about to place his hands on her shoulders, but she backed up before he could. “Yes, Lance, I am okay, thank you. I still don’t remember anything though, sorry.”

He looked at her in concern, “oh well… okay. But they did run test on you like Pidge mentioned, right?”

“Yes, I am healthy, and my scans came out okay, but we still don’t know what’s going on. It’s a mystery,” she said as she looked at Romelle, “but Romelle caught me up with everything, so I have somewhat of an idea what my life has been so far.”

“Oh, at least you know now,” Lance says, “it must have been a shock to you, huh?”

“Yes, it was very shocking,”

“Well, if there’s anything you need help with, we will be here for you, right guys?” Lance said as he turned to face the other.

“Yeah! Don’t worry Allura, you can count on us,” Hunk said as he got up and headed towards Allura as well. “I also made you some of your favorite cookies, I hope you like them because I don’t know if you even remember if they are your favorite cookies.”

Allura gave Hunk a faint smile, “Thank you, Hunk. I’ll try them for sure.”

Just then, she heard small cries coming from Alfor. It seemed like he had woken up, probably from everyone speaking. 

“Shh. It’s okay, Alfor,” said Shiro as he rocked the baby back and forth. 

Allura walked towards Shiro and Alfor. “May I?” she asked Shiro when she reached him. She held her arms out with a faint smile towards him.

Shiro looked up to her. His beautiful wife whom he has been so worried about. He was devastated that she still did not have her memories, though he was glad she wasn’t as distant as he thought she would be. “Yes, of course,” he said as he placed Alfor into her arms.

Allura held her son close to her chest. “It’s alright, Alfor, mommy is here,” she began, “wow, that is really weird to say.” 

Lance, Romelle and Hunk giggled. “It’s going to take some time to get used to,” said Romelle.

Allura sat next to the empty spot next to Shiro where Lance sat before. She rocked the baby back and forth and cooed to him in order to stop him from crying. Alfor slowly began to stop crying slowly and the tears stopped. She smiled at him. He was very adorable. He had bright blue eyes just like she did. There defiantly was no denying that he was her son. He had many features of hers, though, she could see how he also had some of Shiro. ‘Shiro and I’s son, huh?” she thought. 

“He’s a momma’s boy,” said Shiro, “He rarely cries when he’s with you.”

Allura looked up at Shiro and smiled. “Is he now? Well I sure hope he is, I birthed him after all,” she joked.

Shiro laughed lightly, “Yes… yes you did.” He reached over to Alfor’s face and wiped away the last tear that was left from crying. 

“Okay guys,” said Keith, “let us give them some space to talk, I think there’s a lot Shiro has to catch Allura up on as well.” He got up from the couch and headed towards Lance, Hunk and Romelle. “We will be back in a bit to check up on you guys.”

“Yeah, just call us if you need us,” said Lance. The four headed out of the living room, leaving Allura, Shiro and their child all alone. 

They were quiet for a few minutes. They both did not know what to say to each other. Shiro realized he cannot talk to Allura the same way as he did before she had no memory of their relationship. Allura on the other hand, felt awkward. She still couldn’t believe she married Shiro. It’s not that she was not fond of him before, because she actually was. Though, she always refrained herself for thinking about him in a certain way for that she was a princess and him a paladin. 

“So, you must be wondering how we got here,’ said Shiro.

“I am still very confused about everything, but yes, I am,” Allura says as she sat up Alfor. “Shiro… I… I am so sorry about how I reacted.”

“Allura, there is no reason for you to be sorry. I should have believed you in the beginning, but I did not want to believe that my wife forgot about me and our child.” 

“I know. I must have hurt your feelings, especially since we have a child involved in this.”

Shiro stood silent. He did not want to tell her that it did hurt his feeling. He did not want her to feel bad, especially since she does not know what is going on. His poor wife. 

“Look. I promise we can work this out. I don’t want to make this difficult than it already is,” she said, “hopefully I get my memories back.” She still knew that she did not forget her memories, though she did not want to hurt Shiro any more than she already had. She wanted him to feel some kind of reassurance. 

“Thank you, Allura. I appreciate that. We will get through this.” he said giving her a faint smile.

“So, Shiro…. how... how did we fall in love.” Her face turned red and she looked back at Alfor. ‘Allura, why did you ask that! Oh, my stars this is embarrassing!’ 

Shiro faintly blushed as well and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, when rebuilding on earth, we worked very close together. I began to have feelings for you, I mean I liked you before that, though we were going through so much, I went missing for a while, and you had a relationship with that bastard Lotor and then a relationship with Lance, so I ignored my feelings for a while. But, I also was too shy to tell you and, you also broke up with Lance not to long before that, which I thought maybe it wasn’t right to have those kinds of feelings for you. Though, you ended up confessing to me first a few months after. I didn’t know you felt the same way, but I was glad, and also very surprised,” he laughed softly, “We dated and after about a year, we got married shortly after and have been married for three years already. And then, you had Alfor about seven months ago, almost eight to be exact. You named him in honor of your father.” He brushed Alfor’s white hair back and smiled when Alfor jumped up and down in excitement. “You two are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Allura looked at Shiro. “I’m…. I’m glad we found happiness together,” she tells him, “I guess I should thank you for that, even though I cannot remember anything.”

“No, you don’t need to thank me,” he says, “you should never thank me for anything. I should be the one to thank you, Allura.”  
They stared into each other’s eyes. It was only for a few seconds, though it felt longer. She was about to respond but then felt little hands hit her chest, along with the sound of laughter. She looked down to face Alfor, who was smiling at her and laughing. She couldn’t help but smile and let out a giggle. He was too cute not to. 

“Alfor,” said Shiro, “it’s not nice to hit mommy.”

“It’s okay Shiro,” said Allura. “Alfor just wants to mommy’s attention, isn’t that right, Alfor?” She brought his face towards hers and gave him a few kisses on his cheek. Alfor giggled as she kissed his cheek and grabbed onto her face. 

Shiro smiled at his wife and child. Seeing this made him think that everything was okay, that Allura was herself and that they were the happy family they were before. But, he knew deep down that it wasn’t that way. He knew it wasn’t the same. She wasn’t the same Allura. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night time came quickly. Shiro caught Allura up on everything she needed to know about Alfor, like his sleep and feeding times. He told her what he eats and what’s the best way to put him to nap. She was okay with everything until it came to putting Alfor to bed at night. 

“Breastfeed him? But he was drinking from a bottle before,” Allura says as she tried to calm down a very fussy and tired Alfor. “It’s okay sweetheart, you will get your rest.”

“Yes, he does drink from a bottle, but not at night. He prefers to be breastfed since I guess it’s because he prefers you to be the one to put him to bed at night. Also, at the beginning, you only breastfed him and we’ve slowly got him to get attached to a bottle, though he doesn’t want to get rid of the nightly routine of being breastfed, so we kept that in,” said Shiro. 

Allura groaned. She didn’t know what she was doing. Also, she did not want to expose her breast to Shiro in the moment. ‘I know he seen them before. Hell, we are married of course he seen them! But, I don’t have no memory of that, so I don’t want to. That’s weird. I hope he realizes that,’ she thought to herself. ‘Quiznak, I have to do it for Alfor. Suck it up Allura!’

“If you want, I can leave the room and you could breastfeed him. I can get Romelle to come back and help you out if you want. She would come as soon as possible,” he says. He already believed she will be uncomfortable because of their situation, so he did not want to make her feel that way. 

“N-no,” she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, “It’s fine really. She helped me out enough today, I think I could handle this.” She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Allura, are you sure, I’m sure Romelle wouldn’t mind.”

“Yes, I am,” she reassured him, “I can handle this, I am his mother after all.” She gave him a faint smile then looked down to Alfor who was still very fussy and crying. “Don’t worry, Alfor, mommy will feed you and put you to sleep. I know how tired you are, love.” 

“I can leave the room if you want,” he said as he pointed back towards their room door. “Also it’s just best if you breastfeed him on the rocking chair, he likes it.”

“No, it’s fine Shiro, really. I think it’s best to have you around in case I mess up.” 

He gave a slight laugh, “you won’t mess up. He will just latch on and fall asleep quickly. Besides, you are a pro at this, I know it.”

“Still, I think I prefer to have you around in case. I don’t trust myself,” she looked at him. He could tell she was nervous, so he made his decision to stay with her until Alfor went to bed.

“Okay, Allura, I’ll stay.” He walked towards her and took the baby out of her arms, “it’s best if you change into your nightgown to feed him, it’s a lot easier for you and more comfortable for him.”

“Oh... okay… I’ll do that.” She began to look through the drawers until she found one and headed to the bathroom. She quickly stripped down the clothes she had on and changed into the nightgown. It was a silk navy blue nightgown and it was pretty short. “This is very… very revealing,” she says to herself, blushing. “Okay, Allura, just ignore that, we have to feed Alfor and put him to bed.” She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. She ignored Shiro’s stare as she walked towards him and took Alfor out of his arms. He watched her as she walked towards the rocking chair and sits down with Alfor. She began to rock the chair back and forth and Alfor began to slowly stop crying but was still fussy and rubbed his eyes. She took another deep breath and began to pull the right side of her night gown off her shoulder, exposing her breast. She quickly tried to get Alfor to latch on, which he did, and held him close so that he was comfortable and had no trouble feeding. His eyes began to slowly close and Allura signed in relief. 

Shiro began to walk towards them. “I told you. You are a pro at this Allura,” he told her as he knelt down beside the rocking chair he patted Alfor’s head and smiled, “He loves when mommy puts him to sleep.”

Allura smiled at Alfor as well. “You were right, he is a momma’s boy.”

“That he is,” Shiro let out a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura placed sleeping Alfor in his crib. She tucked him in well so that he won’t get cold and kissed his forehead, “Good night, Alfor,” she says before turning to Shiro. “Thank you for the motivation. I really thought I couldn’t do it,” she tells him.

“You don’t need to thank me again, Allura, really, you did all the work anyways,” he says as he also leaned into the crib and placed a kiss on Alfor’s forehead. “Good night, buddy,” he says to sleeping Alfor. 

They both stared at their son peacefully sleeping. Allura couldn’t help but smile. He was adorable, and she was actually more comfortable with having Alfor than she had thought before. 

Shiro cleared his throat before he spoke. “Allura, I’ll stay in the guest room, you could stay here with Alfor. I know you won’t be comfortable with sharing a bed, so I think it’s best if you stay here with Alfor while I say in another room. And if you need anything, I’ll just be down the hall, it’s just two doors down, you could come and ask me for anything if you need help, I’ll keep the door open.”

“N-no it’s alright, you should stay here,” she says to him, “I don’t want you to be away from Alfor. You would probably be very worried about him knowing he’s not close by.” She did not want to do that to Shiro. Even though she knew she would be embarrassed to share a room with him, it had to be done for Alfor’s sake. 

“Are you sure, Allura?” he asked, “Really, it’s not a problem, I promise, I’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure Shiro. Please, stay.” 

He stared at her again. His heart ached every time he stared at her. He just wanted to hold and kiss her, but he couldn’t.

“Alright, I’ll stay,” he says, “But, I’ll sleep on the rocking chair, you could have the bed.”

“Shiro, no. That would be very uncomfortable. We could share the bed, it won’t be a problem.” 

He got closer to her and put his hand on her arm. He gave her a faint smile, “Allura, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me.” He took his hand off her arm, still with a faint smile. “Go ahead and shower first, you must be tired.”

She stared at him before nodding her head. “Okay, I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn’t sleep knowing Shiro was uncomfortable in that chair. She felt bad, especially since their time together that she knows of, he barely slept, so she believed he defiantly won’t get any sleep in that chair. She had her back towards where he was, though she wanted to turn around and tell him to join her in the bed, though she knew he would protest. 

‘Hopefully, when I wake up, I’ll be back in my time,’ she thinks to herself. ‘Shiro would be a lot happier if older me would be here…. I’m sorry Shiro.’


	2. Best Dream Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said I would have the last part out by Christmas but that didn't happen lol I ended up drinking a lot when I was suppose to finish the story. Thank my sister for that lol. Anyways it's two hours past midnight in the east coast. BUT, technically it's still Christmas in the west coast and Hawaii, so timing wasn't so bad lol. ANYWAYS! Enjoy the last part of the story!

Allura slowly opened her eyes. She really hoped she was back in her time. But she wasn’t. She saw the same furniture she seen the day before. ‘No!’ She thought to herself, ‘Quiznak! I thought I would be back in my own time!’ She groaned and sat up. In front of the bed, there was Shiro, holding Alfor in his arms.

“Good morning,” said Shiro as he looked towards her way. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning, Shiro. And yes, I guess I did.” She removed the blanket off her and sat on the edge of the bed. “How’s Alfor?” she asked.

“He’s fine. He seemed to have a good night’s rest since he didn’t cry when he woke up. Usually it’s a good sign when he’s woken up happy and quiet.”

“That’s good.” Allura stood up and walked towards Shiro, “I-I bet you did not have a good night’s rest in that chair. May I?” she asked as she had her arm out.

“Of course,” he responded as he handed Alfor to Allura.

She smiled and held Alfor close to her chest and bounced up and down, “Good morning, Alfor. Your daddy says you had a good night’s rest. I can see you are very happy. You must have had a good dreams, huh?” she says to him. Alfor smiled and place his hand on her face. He sure was happy to see her. She looked up at Shiro and noticed he was rubbing his neck. He defiantly did not sleep well. “Shiro, you are sore from sleeping on the chair, aren’t you?”

“I’m fine, princess. I slept fine,” he said. 

She wasn’t sure if he was cold towards her or still stressed over the situation. Either way, she felt bad for him. She wished he woke up to the Allura he married, not the Allura he met several months ago in her time.  
“Shiro, please. Sleep in the bed tonight. It’s alright, I promise. I don’t want you to hurt because of me,” she begged.

“It’s inappropriate princess, I’ll be okay in the chair.”

Princess. Now he’s calling her princess. Just like he does in her time. He was being formal with her. 

Allura set Alfor down into the crib for a moment. She then turned to Shiro and place her hand on his arm. He looked at her in shock since he didn’t think she would touch him when the baby wasn’t involved, especially because of what happened the previous morning. 

“Shiro, if I said it is fine, I mean it. I do not want you to suffer and have no sleep. Think about what it could do to your body. You also need to be well… for Alfor,” she says in concern. 

He looked down and sighed. She was right. He was suffering not being able to sleep in their bed, with his wife. But, he wanted to sleep with her, hold her close to him while her head on his chest, telling each other, ‘I love you,’ though he wasn’t able to do that with her anymore. Not in this state. 

“Look Shiro, I understand you don’t want to make me feel uncomfortable and whatnot, but I really want you to sleep in the bed tonight. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine with it.”

“Okay… Princess, I will,” he said looking up at her now. 

She smiled at him in relief. “Okay, it’s all settled then.” 

Alfor began to cry in the crib suddenly which, Allura let go of Shiro’s arm to tend to him. “I’m sorry for putting you down, Alfor,” she said as she reached into the crib for him, “mommy and daddy needed to talk, that’s all.” She bounced him up and down to cheer him up, though, he was still very fussy again. 

“He’s probably hungry,” said Shiro.

“Oh, right. Of course.” 

“I’ll go ahead and feed him in the kitchen,” he says, taking Alfor from her, “go and get ready for the day, I’ll take care of him.”

“Oh… Okay,” she nodded, “I’ll meet you both in the kitchen.” She lightly pinched Alfor’s cheek and smiled at him, “Daddy is going to give you breakfast, love. Mommy is going to meet you there, okay?” 

Shiro then headed out the room with Alfor and Allura headed into the bathroom. 

“Shiro is hurt, I know he is,” she said to herself. “I need to make it up to him. But how?” Allura shook her head and proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth. She headed back to the room and put her clothes for the day quickly after. Before she left the room, she quickly fixed the bed and noticed on the side that Shiro would sleep in, there was a frame faced down. “Huh?” she said to herself as she walked over to the frame. She lifted it up to see a picture of her, Shiro and Alfor, who seemed to be just born at the time it was taken. Allura’s heart sank. “He must have been hurt just looking at it,” she whispered. She fixed the frame up right and took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura headed down to the kitchen and spotted several familiar faces.

“Good morning,” they all said in unison.  
“Uh, good morning everyone.” She says. She then notices a navy-blue animal running up to her, in which she backed away quickly. “W-what is that beast!” she said sounding afraid.

“Oh yeah, that’s Kosmo, Keith’s space dog,” said Pidge. “You haven’t met him yet in your time, he’s nice and pretty cool if you ask me. He teleports and shit. You didn’t like him at first but, he grew on you.”

“Pidge, language,” Shiro said.

Allura looked down at Kosmo who was wagging his tail. “Do-does he want something from me?” she asked.

“You could just pet him,” said Keith, “he basically wants you to great each other.”

Allura was very hesitant but felt like if she did not pet Kosmo, he would not let her through.

“Uh, good morning to you too Kosmo,” she said as she lightly patted his head, “wow, his hair is so soft.” Everyone laughed.

“How did you sleep, princess?” Coran asked as he walked up to her.

“I slept well thank you.”

“Please sit princess. Hunk is making breakfast,” Coran said leading her further into the kitchen. 

“Yeah! I’m making your favorite,” Hunk said with a huge smile on his face, “Pancakes! Look, I already made baby Alfor mini ones.” Hunk pointed towards where Alfor and Shiro was. Shiro was cutting up the mini pancakes in extra small pieces so that Alfor was able to eat it. 

“I see!” Allura said and couldn’t help but giggle. She walked over to the empty seat next to Alfor’s highchair. “Are they delicious Alfor?”

Alfor raised his arm while chewing on a piece of his pancake, showing in fact he did find them very delicious.

“It’s his favorite too. He likes a lot of things his mommy likes,” said Shiro giving her a faint smile.

“Aw, Alfor,” she says, “you want to be just like mommy, huh?” She leaned in to kiss Alfor’s cheek, which in reaction to it, Alfor ended up grabbing her hair.

“Alfor, no! That’s not nice,” Shiro says as he grabbed his hand that held Allura’s hair. “Look, Alfor, do you want more pancakes? I’ll let you feed yourself.” Shiro said as he untangled Allura’s hair from Alfor’s hand and handed him another small piece of pancake. 

“It’s alright, Shiro, he’s just a baby,” she said as she pushed back Alfor’s hair. 

“Na, Allura,” said Lance chewing on his pancake, “He’s practically almost one years old, you have to start teaching them now. When my oldest nephew was about Alfor’s age, my sister-in-law allowed him to do whatever he wanted and didn’t teach him any discipline, so when it came to him getting older, it was a lot harder to get him to understand. It’s better to teach them early so that they won’t be such a hassle when they start getting bigger and learning stuff.”

“Lance,” Keith said, “he’s still a baby though, that makes no sense.”

“Trust me babe, it does. When my niece was the same age, they basically did the opposite and taught her some discipline and she was a lot easier to take care of in my opinion.”

“Keith you didn’t have nieces and nephews before Alfor, you won’t get it,” Hunk said as he handed a plate of pancakes to Allura, “Lance is right. As much as we love baby Alfor, he still needs to learn.”

“Aw, but he’s the first born. Let them spoil him just a bit,” said Romelle, “how can you resist that face!?”

“Okay guys,” said Shiro, “he is our son and we raise him how we want to.” Everyone stood quiet. It seemed like he came off a bit harsh, though Allura knew he was just not in the mood.

“Shiro’s right,” she says. “We will raise Alfor how we want to but thank you for your opinions. We will take them into consideration.” She gave Shiro a smile, in which he gave he a slight one back and continued to feed Alfor. Allura took her fork and knife and began to cut her pancake up.

“Don’t forget the syrup,” said Shiro he says as he grabbed the syrup bottle from the middle of the table and reached over to her plate to pour it over her pancakes. “You like your pancakes with syrup.”

“Oh, uh thank you, Shiro,” she said. She took a bite of the pancake and thought she fell in love with food. “Oh my, Hunk! These are delicious!”

“Thank you, thank you,” Hunk said, taking a bow, “They are made with my love for everyone here!”

“Wow,” she says as she stabs her fork into another piece of pancake, “I can see why Alfor also loves it so much!” She took another bite of the pancake and moaned. “So delicious.”

“Princess, would you like some coffee with that?” Coran asked.

“Coffee?”

“Oh, you didn’t have coffee until we came to earth,” said Romelle, “it’s quite a weird beverage, but the earthlings basically live off of it, especially in the morning.”

“She’s right,” said Lance, again with a mouth full of pancakes, “we love coffee, even though the aftermath sometimes isn’t so good.”

“Well… okay, I’ll have some,” Allura says.

“Coran, remember to put creamer and two sugars for her. That’s how she would usually drink it,” said Shiro still feeding Alfor.

“Of course,” Coran said as he poured coffee in a mug for her. 

“Wow, Shiro,” said Allura, “you sure pay attention to what I like in this time.”

“Well I should know. You’re technically my wife,” he says.

“That don’t mean anything,” said Lance as he turned to Keith, “Keith still forgets how I like my coffee.”

“Lance, that was like twice. Also, you are very anal with the amount of creamer to sugar ratio with your coffee. You literally say you can’t drink your coffee without the right amount.”

Shiro groaned. “Keith, please don’t use that word in front of Alfor.”

“What word?” Keith asked.

“Anal, mullet! Also, it’s not that hard to get it right. You just have no patients.”

“Oh, shut up, Lance. It should not take patients to make a stupid coffee.”

“Lance, Keith, please. Language!” Shiro raised his voice.

Both men crossed their arms and turned away from each other. “Sorry, Shiro,” they both said together.

Allura giggled. “You two are still the same. It’s kind of hard to believe you two are actually a couple.”

“Yeah, sometimes I find it hard to believe we are actually a couple too,” said Keith.

“Oh, quiet you! You love me, get over it,” said Lance.

Allura giggled again then looked at Shiro to say something but realized he didn’t have a plate of food for himself.

“Are you not eating, Shiro?” she asked.

Shiro shook his head, “no not yet. I rather feed Alfor first, then I will eat.”

“Are you sure? I could feed him instead, if you want, so you could eat.”

“It’s fine, princess. Just eat your food first, don’t worry about me.”

Allura frowned. “Well… okay.”

Everyone seemed to notice the tension between the two, in which Romelle quickly changed the subject to get rid of the awkwardness.

“So, Pidge! Did you and Coran find anything about Allura’s condition?” Romelle asked.

“Not yet, Romelle,” Pidge said, “there’s a lot more information than I thought about Altean health and body, so we have a lot to look through. It’s gonna be a lengthy process.”

“Hopefully you find something. If you need any help, I will be glad to do so.”

“I think Coran and I could handle it. This isn’t the first time we had to go through so much data, right Coran?”

“That’s right number five,” he said putting down his coffee, “I think Pidge and I could manage. You just stick by Allura’s side for now.”

“Well… okay, of course.”

“Do you know how long it would take?” asked Keith. 

Coran put his hand on his chin, “well, I am not for certain, it could take days or even weeks. The Alteans were notorious for taking down every single detail about everything.”

“That’s why you guys were so technically advance or whatever,” said Pidge.

“That’s right! We made sure everything was written so that we can further our knowledge!”

Allura laughed a little, “I remember when father would make Coran write down any new information he found, whether it was about technology or with outer space.”

“Yes, he did!” Coran laughed as well. 

“Well, there are some pros and cons about that method,” Pidge interrupted, “the pro is that it helped us a lot, but the con is we now have to look through every single piece data to see if we could find something about your condition, Allura.”

“You sure you guys don’t need any help?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, we would be more than happy to help!” said Hunk.

“No offense guys, but you all won’t be any help. Maybe Hunk and my brother can help, or even my dad, but Lance and Keith, you two have no patience looking through all that information.” Pidge responded. 

“Are you calling us stupid?” Keith asked.

“Keith, please,” groaned Shiro

“I didn’t say that, you did,” Pidge said, sipping their coffee.

“Fu-” Keith started but saw Shiro was staring him down, making sure he did not finish that word. Instead he flipped them off.

“Keith!” shouted Shiro.

“What!? It’s going to be hard for the baby to even copy that.”

Shiro groaned. “All of you grow up. You guys aren’t five.”

“Sorry,” both Keith and Pidge said together.

Allura cleared her throat. “Well, thank you guys for wanting to help. I really appreciate it. Do your best.”

“Yeah, so do I, guys,” Shiro said giving Alfor the last piece of his food. 

Allura couldn’t help but look at Shiro after that. He was desperate to have his wife back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura and Romelle walked the halls of her home. Allura held sleeping Alfor against her chest and sang him a lullaby softly.

“I swear Allura, sometimes you make me want to have a baby. I mean look how cute and tiny they can be,” Romelle said, pinching Alfor’s cheek very lightly, trying not to wake him up.

Allura laughed, “Well, maybe it’s time you think about settling down if you want one.”

“Oh, no!” she said placing her hands in front of her chest, “I’m not ready for that.”

Allura laughed again, “Oh, Romelle.” 

They continued to walk towards where the backyard was, which the guys were. It was a beautiful sunny day, so Allura figured it would be nice to get some fresh air. 

Once they reached the opened doors that led to the backyard, they overheard the conversation between the four men who had their backs faced away from the doorway.

“Shiro. Are you sure you’re alright?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah man, you look super depressed,” said Lance.

“Romelle, wait,” Allura whispered to her. Romelle listened and followed Allura behind the wall on the side of the doors that lead outside.

“Allura, we shouldn’t be listening to-”

“Shh!” 

They heard Shiro sigh. “I’m okay now,” he said, “I told everyone to stop worrying about me. We should worry about getting Allura’s memories back,” he said as he threw a stick so that Kosmo could go fetch it.

“You are obviously not okay, Shiro,” says Keith, “you are moping around because Allura lost her memories. We understand you are hurt, but at least don’t show it. I can tell Allura feels really bad, but it’s not her fault.”

‘Wow,’ Allura thought, ‘I never thought Keith of all people, would notice’

“Of course, I know that. It’s just that…. I miss my wife that’s all. I know it’s still Allura, but it’s old Allura. The Allura before we got married. I woke up this morning, thinking yesterday was a dream and that I would have Allura back to normal, but that wasn’t the case. I thought I could handle it, and I told her we will get through this, but I just feel like I really can’t do it.”

“Yes, I understand that Shiro, hell if Lance lost his memories, I would not act the same way you were towards Allura. You have to be there for her until she gains her memory back,” Keith said. “You even called her Princess. You haven’t called her that since before you guys started dating. We all noticed.”

“Yeah, Shiro. I haven’t heard you call Allura, Princess, in a long time. She may have not noticed but we sure did,” said Lance. “Look man, it’s hard, we get it, but I think you should change your attitude a bit. She probably already feels really bad about the situation and blames herself. You know better than anyone that she tends to do that. Just treat her like you use to. You’re acting like she’s a stranger.”

Allura couldn’t help but let a tear fall down her cheek. 

“Allura…” Romelle whispered in concern.

Allura wiped the tear away with the hand that touched Alfor’s back before she placed the hand back on his back. “I’m okay, Romelle,” she whispered back. 

Shiro ran his hand across his hair, “Okay, okay, I get it. I will. If there’s anything I don’t want to do, it’s hurt Allura’s feelings. I honestly really didn’t notice how I was acting. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t apologize to us, you should apologize to Allura,” said Hunk, “I think she would appreciate it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Allura felt Alfor move a bit, assuming he was about to wake up, so she did not take the chance of letting him expose them. She quickly sucked up any tears she felt coming down and walked into the yard, Romelle following behind her. “Hey everyone,” she said, “I see you all are enjoying the beautiful weather.” She gave them a big smile, hiding the fact she was tearing up not even a minute ago. 

“We are!” Hunk said, “it’s a nice day to just relax, don’t you think?”

Allura lightly laughed, “yes, it is.” She then felt Alfor move some more and lift his head up from her chest. He rubbed his eye with one and looked up at Allura before placing his head on her chest again, this time he had his eyes slightly opened. “Looks like my little sleepy head is awake.”

Lance walked over to Allura, and placed his hand on Alfor’s head, “Hey, Alfie. It’s time for you to wake so uncle Lance can let you take a ride on Kosmo. You love Kosmo.”

“Lance, Kosmo is not a horse. Also, he’s a baby, that’s not safe,” Keith groaned. 

“I know that! But also, Kosmo is like the safest and smartest dog in the universe, he will be careful!”

“Lance, he’s not a dog! He’s a wolf!”

“Same thing. They come from the same family.” 

“Lance, I prefer not to allow that,” said Allura, “He’s very little.”

“Ugh. Fine. You guys are no fun.” 

Allura smiled at Lance before she walked over to Shiro, who was on one knee, petting Kosmo on the head for fetching the stick. 

“Alfor, look. It’s your friend Kosmo. Do you want to say hi?” Shiro asked.

Alfor quickly picked his head up from Allura’s chest, most likely because he really liked Kosmo and did want to say hi.

Allura giggled and knelt down to Kosmo as well. “Alfor, say hi.”

Alfor looked at Kosmo in excitement before he reached his hand out and patted Kosmo’s head. His eyes became big, as if he never seen him before, and giggled. Everyone let out a light laugh as well.

“Aw Alfor, you really do love Kosmo, huh?”

“He does,” she heard Shiro say, “He wasn’t even scared of him when they met, like most babies.”

“Well,” Allura said giving him a faint smile, “he’s very friendly like his dad.” 

Shiro felt bad. He really did want to and needed to apologize to Allura right then and there, though he decided to do it when he was alone with her late on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night came again. Shiro walked out the bathroom with Alfor in his arm, wrapped in a towel. He laid him down on the bed, next to where Allura sat, and continued to dry him off more with the towel.

“That was refreshing, huh buddy?” he said as he planted a kiss on his forehead. Alfor giggled and wiggled around a lot in excitement. He probably loved baths as well.

Allura leaned in and sniffed him, “mmm, Alfor, you smell so good!” she said than playfully kissed his cheeks several times. 

“Allura, do you mind grabbing me a diaper before he pees on our bed. The last thing we need is that. Also, his onesie, please I forgot to take that out before I bathed him.” he said giving her a slight laugh.

“Yes, of course. No worries.” She smiled at him before she got up and headed over to where his diapers were.

“Don’t pee on the bed, buddy, mommy and daddy have to sleep on it, just wait a little longer in case you have to go,” he said.

Allura walked back over quickly and handed Shiro the diaper. He quickly put him in his diaper. She then handed him the onesie, which Shiro had trouble putting on him because Alfor started to get sleepy and fussy suddenly.

“Alright, there we go,” said Shiro. He picked Alfor up and gave him to Allura, “it’s your turn now.” 

Allura stood up with Alfor and headed to the rocking chair where she was going to breastfeed him. She sat down and did what she did yesterday to put him to sleep, which worked pretty quickly. Alfor slowly began to close his eyes, though opened them when he realized he was falling asleep. Allura couldn’t help but smile because of how cute he was when he was trying to fight his sleep. But as soon as Allura hummed him a lullaby, he began to fall fast asleep. 

Shiro sat at the edge of the bed and watched them both. His heart still ached, though he knew he had to be better, and act better, for them.

“Allura,” he started, “I……. I’m sorry.”

She looked up and to his direction. “About what Shiro?” she asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew exactly about what.

“I’m sorry how I’ve been acting today, it… it’s just that I thought I was in a dream, myself, thinking what happened yesterday was all in my head, but it wasn’t. I shouldn’t of been so cold to you all day. I really did not mean it. I don’t want you to feel bad and blame yourself for the situation. It’s not your fault. At all. I know I told you we will get through this, but I wasn’t even trying today.” He sighed, “I have to man up and do what I said I would. So, I will for now on, I promise. And if you notice I’m not, call me out on it, please. I don’t want you to feel hurt because of me. I don’t want you to think I am against you. You are my wife, and I love you so damn much.”

He looked as if he was about to tear up, which made Allura’s heart sank. She heard his voice in her head, saying, “I love you,” over and over again.

She looked back at sleeping Alfor before she spoke up again. “Shiro, come over here,” she told him. 

He nodded and got up from the bed and walked over to her. He knelt down by the rocking chair and looked up at her. She turned to him and gave him a faint smile. 

“Thank you, Shiro. That really means a lot to me.” She tried holding back her tears for him. She didn’t want him to think he hurt her feelings again. “I knew how you felt, and I saw the picture frame of all three of us was faced down. I don’t blame you for how you are feeling Shiro, don’t ever think that. You are hurt that I’m not the Allura you married, but I’ll try to be.”

“Allura, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to Shiro. If I married you, I must have loved you dearly Shiro, so I’m willing to be the Allura you married.”

He stood silent and stared at her. He felt a tear come down his face. He could help but want to kiss her and tell her everything will be alright, but instead he got up and kissed her on her temple. 

“Thank you, Allura.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura stood up in the bed, waiting for Shiro to come out the shower. She couldn’t help but blush over Shiro kissing her on the forehead. But also, she began to turn red because Shiro was going to share the bed with her tonight. She never did such a thing. Well, older her has, but that didn’t matter. ‘It’s just sleeping Allura, relax,’ she thought to herself. Just then, she heard the bathroom door open, which made her jump and heart beat quick. She turned to face the direction of the bathroom to see Shiro drying his hair with the towel. He wore a black tank top and sweats, which Allura could not help admiring him. ‘Has he always looked like that?’ she asked herself. ‘of course, he did stupid, Shiro always knew how to keep in shape.’ She couldn’t help but blush harder. Once he removed the towel off his head, she quickly turned the other way, hiding her blush from him. He places the towel in the laundry basket besides the bathroom door and headed quietly over to his side of the bed. 

He sat on his side and turned to face Allura, who was looking down trying to still hide her blush. “Allura, are you sure you’re okay with this? Really, I could sleep on the chair again. It’s not a problem.”

She shook her head and looked up at him, “I-it’s okay, really!”

He knew she was embarrassed. He seen that same face when Allura confessed her love for him. He remembered she blurred out that she fell in love with him and when she realized what she said, she looked away and hesitated, hiding her blush. She couldn’t even face him until he moved her face to face him and kissed her. He smiled at the thought of that memory. 

“Well, okay Allura. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me okay? I’ll move right away to the chair.”

“That won’t be necessary, Shiro, really.” She looked away, still blushing. She couldn’t help it and it was hard for her to stop.

“Okay, well good night then, Allura,” he says.

“Good night, Shiro,” she says as she quickly reached over to shut off the lamp on her side table and quickly tucked herself under the blanket. 

Shiro couldn’t hold back his smiled, ‘Good night, my love’ he thought to himself before he also shut off his lamp and tucked himself into the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several weeks past, and still nothing. Allura was still stuck in her older self, though, with the help of Shiro and the others, she was able to get by a lot better than the first two days. Her and Shiro had no problems with each other, and he continued to share the bed with her. She also got to meet others that she was told that she had not met yet in her time, such as Krolia, the Holts, Lance and Hunk’s family, as well as some of the people who worked in the Garrison. Pidge and Coran still haven’t found out what happened with Allura, but they still did not give up. There were centuries of information to look through, so they continued for Allura’s sake. 

Allura began not to mind this time though. She found herself becoming very close to Shiro, as well as slowly falling for him. She couldn’t help herself. Shiro was very kind and helpful to her, and he always looked out for her. 

“Good morning,” Shiro said as he placed a kiss sleepy Allura’s forehead while she was still laying down.

Allura smiled at him, “Good morning.”

“You woke up early. Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she says, rubbing her eye, “I don’t think it’s good to oversleep anyways.”

He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead again, “Well the baby is still asleep. He would probably wake up in the next few minutes, but right now, we have a few minutes to ourselves.”

She gave him a smile back and sat up, “Let’s enjoy it, especially since for the past two mornings he woke up crying.”

He placed rubbed her cheek with his hand and looked at her as if he was falling in love all over again with her. “Right,” he says. “By the way, Allura, I wanted to ask you something,” he removed his hand from her face and grabbed her hand, “I was thinking, well, w-would you like to go on a date with me today?” 

Allura tilted her head to the side in confusion. “A date? Do married couples go on dates?” 

Shiro laughed, “Well, yes, sometimes they do. We actually did a few months back when Alfor was only three months. Lance and Keith watched Alfor for us and made us go on one, especially since we were very exhausted from the lack of sleep we had at the beginning, and they thought it would be nice for us to have some alone time together and time to relax.”

“We allowed Keith and Lance to take care of Alfor?”

He laughed again, “Yeah, we did. You hesitated at first, but Veronica backed up Lance and said that he would take care of their niece and nephew perfectly fine, so he wasn’t a problem. You were more worried about Keith with babysitting though since he had no experience.”

“Well, okay then,” she laughed, “we will go on one. But, can we take Alfor, please. I just feel bad leaving him behind.” She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes he couldn’t resist. How could he say no to her? 

“Of course.” He lifted up her hand and kissed it, “he can come.”

Allura grinned and opened her arms to give Shiro a hug, “Thank you, Shiro.”

He wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her closer, “anything for you.”

They heard a small noise coming from the end of the bed, which made them pull away from each other.

“So much for a few minutes,” laughed Shiro. They both got up and headed to the crib to see little Alfor sitting up, waiting for them to take him out. “Well, good morning buddy,” Shiro says as he reached into the crib to pick him up. Alfor rubbed his eyes, still looking very sleepy. “You wake up just like mommy, you know that,” he laughed.

Allura giggled, “Are you teasing me, Shiro?” She leaned and kissed Alfor’s cheek, “good morning, sweetheart.”  
“Maybe,” he says. 

They both laughed. “Well, that does not bother me, because I appreciate that Alfor follows mommy,” she says, “isn’t that right, Alfor.”

“Well, I like that he’s like his mommy too.” As he kissed his head, they both heard a sound that sounded like growling. 

“Looks like someone is hungry,” Allura giggled.

“Don’t worry, Alfor, we will get you something to eat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh no, what do I wear,” Allura said to herself in the bathroom. “Do I wear blue or pink?” she held both summer dresses against her body, figuring out which one would be best for their date. “Ugh. It’s so hard to choose!”

A knock came from the bathroom door. “Allura, are you ready yet?” Shiro asked.

“Quiznak,” she whispered, “Uh. Just a second! I’m almost done!” 

“Okay,” she heard him say on the other side of the door.

“Okay, Allura. Just pick!” She switched the dresses back and forth against her body. “Um…. Okay screw it, I’ll wear blue.” She stripped down and put on the blue summer dress on. She flattened the bottom of the dress to get rid of some of the wrinkles and looked into the mirror. “Good choice, Allura.” She put her hair into a half up, half down hairstyle and applied a light layer of lip gloss on her lips. “Perfect…. I think. More like I hope.”

She quickly grabbed her other clothes from the floor, folded them up and exited the bathroom. She saw Shiro playing with Alfor on the rug where the rocking chair stood. She couldn’t help but smile at Alfor’s little giggles as Shiro played peek-a-boo with him. 

Shiro heard her walking over and looked up at her. “Wow, you look beautiful, Allura.”

Allura blushed. “Thank you, Shiro,” she said turning her head to the side. 

Shiro grabbed Alfor and picked up Alfor and stood up. “Doesn’t mommy look beautiful Alfor.” Alfor bounced in excitement and reached for Allura, in which she took him from Shiro.

“I will take that as a yes,” she says as kisses him on the cheek. “Oh no, sorry, Alfor. I forgot I put lip gloss on,” she said as she wiped the gloss off his cheeks.”

Shiro laughed, “He will be okay, this wouldn’t be the first time. Are we ready to go?”

“Oh yes! Can you please grab my white cardigan and a sweater for Alfor? Just in case the temperature goes down.” Shiro nodded and proceeded to get Allura and Alfor’s things, “Oh don’t forget his baby bag.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” he says as he walked over to grab the baby bag from the hook it hung on. “Alright, lets head out.”

They headed downstairs and spotted Coran, who was holding a basket. 

“There you two are! I was waiting for you,” said Coran.

“Sorry, it was my fault,” said Allura. “I could not choose what dress to wear.”

“That’s alright, princess, I understand,” he said as he handed the basket to Shiro, “Hunk dropped this off for you three, since he did not trust my culinary skills, and wants you all to enjoy yourselves.”

“We will,” both Shiro and Allura said.

“Well, don’t let me keep you any longer, go ahead you love birds.”

Allura and Shiro blushed. “Well, t-thanks Coran,” Allura said as she quickly headed for the door, Shiro behind her. “We are off.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The date was a picnic by a lake not too far from where they lived. The scenery was beautiful, and Allura couldn’t help but be amazed. 

“Shiro, I still can’t believe how beautiful this place is!” she says, playing with a very hyper Alfor on her lap.

“I knew you would like it. You don’t recall this place, but this was where we had our first date.” 

“Wow, really? Did I enjoy it this much back then?” she asked.

“Yeah, you loved it. You thought it was nice and stared at the scenery more than you looked at me,” he laughed.

“Oh, Shiro, I’m sorry! I can see why I could not have helped it before.”

“That’s alright. I still had a good time that day. Probably one of the most bests days in my life,” he said.  
“So, what was your first best day of your life?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“Do you really want to know?” 

“Of course! Now tell me, please!” she begged.

“Alright, Alright,” he laughed. “Well there’s actually a tie between the best day of my life. The day we got married, and the day Alfor was born.”

Allura couldn’t help but smile, “Shiro,” she said in a soft voice, “I’m glad those were the best days in your life.”

Shiro got closer to her and Alfor and placed a hand on her cheek. “I’m glad too.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Shiro began to lean his face towards Allura, which Allura began to blush heavily, but was stopped by a screaming baby.

“What’s the matter Alfor? Why are you screaming?” Allura asked him. 

“This wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that,” Shiro told her. “He is very selfish when it comes to kisses from mommy, isn’t that right buddy?” Shiro ticked Alfor a little, which caused him to giggle a lot. “You get jealous when daddy wants to kiss mommy.”

Allura giggled, still blushing, “Aw, Alfor. Mommy gives you plenty of kisses, there is no need to be jealous.” She planted several kisses on Alfor’s cheek, which caused him to giggle even more. “Daddy hasn’t had a kiss from mommy in a while, just let him have one.” 

Shiro blushed. He felt like it was his first date again, getting nervous to kiss his own wife. “She’s right, Alfor. Daddy deserves kisses from mommy too!”  
They couldn’t help but both laugh. Shiro wrapped his arm around Allura and pulled her and Alfor in closer to him. 

“Alfor, can daddy give mommy a kiss? Or are you going to be angry again?” she said as she touched his nose with hers. Alfor giggled again.

“Well, I take that as a yes, how about you, Allura?” he said looking down at her.

She looked up at him, “I think it was.”

He leaned his face close to hers. She felt his lips touch hers, which her heart could not stop beating extremely fast, though she ignored it, for that she was kissing the man she fell in love with. He pulled back and smiled at her, in which she smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.

“I love you, Allura”

“I love you, Takashi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, I think he’s completely asleep now,” said Allura, as she finished rocking him to sleep later that night. 

“Okay, let’s do this as softly and quickly as possible,” Shiro whispered as he gently took Alfor out of Allura’s arms. He laid down and placed Alfor on his chest carefully, trying not to wake him up. Allura and him looked at Alfor, hoping he wouldn’t wake up and noticed he was not with Allura anymore, which he stood fast asleep. “Success.” 

Allura placed a kiss on Alfor’s head before laid her head on his shoulder, in order to cuddle with both her boys. She brushed Alfor’s hair back and couldn’t help but melt at the sight of the ones she loved.

“I’m so glad happiness I found,” she said as she looked towards Shiro’s face. 

Shiro rubbed her back and smiled at her, “So am I.”

She slowly got up, trying not to wake up Alfor, and planted kiss on Shiro’s lips. “Thank you, Shiro. I love you.” 

“No. Thank you, Allura. I love you too.” She leaned forward in for another kiss before she went back into his arms. She slowly felt herself drifting into her sleep, seeing the sight of her husband and son before falling asleep completely. She was happy. She was with the man she loved, and her child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Princess,” said a voice. “Princess, wake up.”

Allura moaned. She slowly opened her eyes to a face she did not think she would see. 

“Coran? What are you doing in my room?” she asked, still with her eyes not completely opened. 

“I came to check on you. You were slept for a full quintant. I was worried something happened, like maybe became sick or something,” he told her.

Allura rubbed her eyes and opened them completely. She looked around and noticed the room was different. It was her room at the castle.  
“I… I am back,” she whispered.

“What was that princess?” Coran asked.

“Oh uh… nothing Coran, I just has this very weird dream that I thought I was in the future.” 

“Was it a good dream at least?”

Allura stood still for a minute, then nodded and smiled at him. “Yes, actually. It was. I enjoyed it very much.”

Coran placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “That’s good to hear. Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes. I feel completely healed and energized.”

“Well, thank the stars,” Coran laughed, “Now come on and get dressed into something else. You haven’t eaten, and the others are waiting for you. They are worried sick.”

“Yes, Coran.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura walked into the dining room and saw all the paladins sitting around the table.

“Allura!” they all shouted. They got up and walked over to her. 

“We were worried sick about you,” said Lance.

“Yeah! You slept so long we thought something happened to you!” said Hunk.  
“Thank you, everyone.” Allura said, “I feel much better now.” 

“How are you feeling, Princess?” asked the black paladin.

She looked up at Shiro and couldn’t help but blush from the memories of her dream. “I-I am fine. Thank you, Shiro.”

“That’s good to hear, Princess,” he said smiling at her. “It’s good to have you back with us.”

“Yes, it’s good to be back.” She smiled back.

‘Even if it was a dream, I wish it would be my reality,’ she said to herself.

“Alright paladins, let’s eat, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end once again lol. I enjoyed making this fanfic. I really wished I could have had this as a multi chapter fanfic but there's life and I don't want to leave an unfinished fanfic if I can't dedicate time to it. Hopefully when I start my new job, I can see how it is and maybe make more Shallura one shots at least if I have the time. Anyways, enough of my bullshit. Leave a comment and tell me what you guys think! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! Please tell me what you think and how I did. I really had fun writing this chapter, even though I worked on it for hours. Anyways I'm already writing the second and last part of this short two chapter story, so look out for that. It should be up by Christmas cause after Christmas, I have mad shit to get done before I start my new job so I need to get it done. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
